Complicated
by smoothcriminal311
Summary: Final part of three parter. They both were seeing each someone else. Will they find their way back to one another? Ends in Kara and Barry (flash and supergirl)
1. Chapter 1

**DSICLAIMER: I do not own the Flash or Supergirl...sadly.**

 **MUST-READ: This is the final part of my three parter. The first is Better Together and then the second is Perfection and Problems.**

 **Here we go...**

5 months. It's been five months since they broke up. The first two months were hell for the both of them. Miserable, depressed, and sad, they fought the urge to call one another.

After another month, Mon-El came into Kara's life. Alex notified Barry immediately. Even though it was over text, Alex could tell he wasn't okay. Barry was seeing Iris and Kara was seeing Mon-El. Both rebouding off of each other. Even though Barry might know it more than Kara.

Winn, J'onn, Lucy, Alex, and even James, didn't like Kara and Mon-El or Iris and Barry. They knew Kara and Barry belonged together.

Barry visited once on Kara's birthday...

~flashback~

Supergirl and her team were sitting around a conference table in the front of the DEO. (I really don't know the set up of the DEO, always get confused:)

They heard a familiar vibration of a breach opening. Out came Barry holding a bright orange bag. He took off his mask and waved awkwardly, "Hey."

Kara was star-struck so Alex walked up the stairs and gave Barry a hug, followed by Winn giving him a high five. Kara floated over the railing above and just stared.

Alex dragged Winn back down to let them talk. "I-wha- what what what, what are you doing here?" Kara stuttered. "I got this for you for your birthday when were...together. In case I got busy and forgot," Barry said. He handed the bag to Kara but she just stared into his eyes.

Barry took Kara's hand and placed it onto the handle of the bag. "R-right sorry," Kara stammered. "Boyfriend, yeah right boyfriend." Kara gestured for Mon-El to start talking.

"Hey I'm Mon-El. Kara's-"

"Boyfriend. Yeah, I know," Barry interrupted rudely. Kara fiddled with her cape nervously.

"Read the notes first before you open it," Barry said opening a breach. Kara nodded and thanked him. "Happy Birthday, Kara."

He was gone in the blink of an eye.

Kara turned to her left and went into a spare room with a hospital bed where Barry usually set up during the hours they were at the DEO.

Alex went with her and they both sat on the bed. Kara opening the bag finding three wrapped gifts. She took the rectangle-shaped one first and opened the letter, reading it aloud.

 _Remember this? We tried to take a cute picture_ _but ended up almost falling. I remember it so vividly, you looked beautiful._

 _-B-_

Alex and Kara smiled and opened the gift. It was a picture of Kara on Barry's back, both of them laughing. Kara laughed and set the picture beside her.

Again, she took a square-shaped present and opened the letter, reading it aloud.

 _Dear Kara, I got these for you incase you ever need me. Anytime, with anything. You put them on and press the back of them. They will open a breach directly to my world. One works without the other, so if you lose one, you have a spare. DO NOT, just press them without putting them on. They will fly out of your hand._

 _But use these anytime you need me. For anything. I don't care if it's small or big. These will look great on you._

 _FYI, I had the idea and Cisco made them._

 _-B-_

Kara had tears rolling down her cheeks. Alex hugged her. "He's really sweet," Alex said admiring the fire-blue studs. "Yeah, he is," Kara said.

Kara took the last gift in a long, narrow, rectangular box. She opened the letter and read it out loud.

 _Dear Kara, this would be your birth stone on my earth. It also represents safety. I want you to hang it over your door as a sign of protection. And as a reminder of me. Wear it for very special occasions only. I love you so much, Kara. You make me a better person. Happy Birthday._

 _-B-_

Kara was full on crying at the thoughtfulness of his gifts. Alex covered her mouth in shock of all his gifts. Kara put the earrings on and walked out the room. "Kara, what's wrong?" Mon-El asked. Kara shook her head and pressed the back of her new earrings.

She flew through the breach straight to Barry's Earth.

They were all in S.T.A.R labs. Kara landed right in the middle, cheeks tear-stained.

"Kara..." Barry said. Kara ran over and hugged him tightly. He wound his arms around her waist, returning the hug. "Thank you for the gifts," Kara said letting go.

"Of course," Barry said softly.

Kara kissed him on the cheek. They both longed for the feeling of one another again. But Kara opened a breach and was gone in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the office.**

 **MUST-READ: When the Music Meister put Barry and Kara in "comas" Mon-El wasn't in the story yet. Barry and Iris weren't together. Cisco figured out some scientific way to get Kara and Barry out of the musical. This was all before Kara and Barry were together.**

On the fifth month of their separation from each other, Barry visited Kara's world.

A breach opened on the head of the conference table. Out came Barry with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to come here, I was trying to get back to my earth. So, I'll be on my way," Barry explained.

Kara nodded her head and they all watched as Barry raced up the stairs and around the DEO. He kept running and running but nothing happened. He stopped and took his mask off. "What's going on?" Winn asked.

"I-I, I don't know," Barry answered scratching his head.

Suddenly, Music Meister appeared out of thin air. "Hello, Flash, Supergirl, everybody else," Music Meister said.

"Hey, Meister," Barry said with a small smile. Barry was actually fond of the Meister. Even though he used twisted ways, he was for the good guys.

"Can I talk to you, privately?" Meister asked.

"Yeah, sure," Barry said walking over to his "room".

"No, I mean like out of earshot," Meister said.

"Edge of the city?" Barry asked knowing Kara can hear far but not that far.

"I'll meet you there," Meister answered.

Once they both got to the edge of the city, Meister turned to Barry and asked,"Having trouble getting to your earth?"

"Yeah," Barry said suspiciously.

Meister laughed and said,"Maybe that's because I locked you out of your world."

"What?!" Barry shouted.

"Now, you have to figure out how to get back," Meister said disappearing without a trace. All Barry heard was "put a little love in your heart".

Barry raced back to the DEO. He changed out of suit and threw it to the floor and shouted.

He flopped down on the bed.

Kara wanted to go on but sent Alex instead. She nervously opened the see-through door and asked, "You okay?"

"He locked me out! He locked me out! How am I supposed to get back?! That's stupid son of a-" Barry started but got cut off.

"Barry, slow down. Locked out?" Alex asked.

"Music Meister locked me out of my world and left me to figure out how to get back," Barry said frustrated.

"We'll help you, Barry," Alex said. "Anyways, we're all going out for a nice dinner tonight, want to come?"

"No, I don't think so," Barry said shaking his head.

"Can I ask you something?" Alex asked.

Barry nodded.

"Is Iris a rebound?" Alex asked.

"N-," Barry took a deep breath,"Yes."

Alex patted his shoulder and walked out.

Alex told everyone that Barry wasn't joining them which everyone understood why.

Kara frowned and floated over to Barry's "room". "I hear you're not joining us for dinner?"

"Yeah, just not in a formal type of mood," Barry said not looking at her.

"I don't want you to be by yourself," Kara said.

"I'll be fine. I have my credit card in my wallet I have for here. I have clothes in your room so I'll be good. And I'll watch the office in my room at the DEO. I'm set," Barry said finally looking at her.

"Please," Kara begged.

"Kara," Barry sighed.

"I would hate it if you were by yourself," Kara said. Barry opened his mouth to argue but Kara talked first. "You even have a tux at my place," Kara reasoned.

"Fine," Barry agreed.

Kara's face lit up and he smiled.

A couple hours later they were all at Kara's apartment waiting on Barry. "Barry you're the fastest man alive how are you the last one to be ready?" Winn called out.

They just heard a thud. Kara flew over to the guest bedroom and saw Barry struggling with his tie. Kara giggled and helped him up.

"Stupid tie," Barry said, his voice muffled because of the tie covering his mouth.

Kara tied the tie still giggling at Barry. "Thanks," Barry said then noticing what Kara was wearing. "What?" Kara asked.

She was wearing a black strapless dress with a slit up her right leg. Her was straightened and she had dark eyeshadow and eyeliner on under her glasses. And had high heels on. Very un-Kara like.

"N-nothing," Barry said. He was very weirded out by her appearance. She didn't look bad, but didn't look like herself.

They walked out of the bedroom and Barry mouthed behind her (Mon-El not noticing) "What is she wearing?"

Kara and Mon-El walked out first Alex walking next to Barry. "She's been changing ever since Mon-El said something about her clothes," Alex explained. Barry furrowed his eyebrows but continued on.

After they were seated they ordered their drinks. (seating chart next 3 lines)

Lucy Winn Mon-El

(heads of the table) Barry Kara

James J'onn Alex

Barry couldn't help but stare at Kara, not for wanting but trying to figure out why she was changing.

"Hey, can you not stare at my girlfriend?" Mon-El asked taking hold of Kara's hand.

"I've stared at a lot more than that, just saying," Barry said sipping his drink.

Kara's face turned red and Winn almost choked on his water. Everybody trying not to laugh except for Kara and Mon-El.

"Why are you staring at my girlfriend?" Mon-El asked.

"Because she's not herself," Barry said simply.

"What?" Kara asked, readjusted her glasses. "I like my outfit."

"Really? You told me you hate long dresses because you can't move your legs as well, you hate straightening your hair because it takes long, you don't like dark makeup because well-it's dark, and you hate high heels because they make your feet hurt," Barry said smirking at Mon-El.

Kara's face turned bright red and she secretly smiled. "I'll be right back," Kara said walking out of the restaurant. In just a few minutes she was in her seat wearing her red shift dress with white flats her hair naturally curled, light makeup, and of course her glasses.

"Kara, you know I really like you in the black dress," Mon-El said smirking at Kara then at Barry.

"I l-like this dress better ac-actually," Kara stuttered nervous it would make her mad.

Barry had the cockiest smile on his face which he flashed at Mon-El.

Alex covered her mouth from laughing. Kara kicked her sister under the table playfully.

Barry gave a reassuring nod to Kara's nervous look. They continued on talking about how Mon-El and Kara met making Barry quiet and mad.

"And what would you like, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Nothing actually, thank you though," Barry said handing the waiter the menu.

Everyone had a confused look on their face.

"I uh, lost my appetite, I think I'm just going to go home," Barry said standing, apologizing to everyone.

Barry walked out but talked to himself, knowing Kara could hear.

"I'm sorry, but I just, I can't," Barry said.

Kara turned around and saw Barry through the window. She gave him a nod.

"I'm going to go to your place and grab my stuff, I'm gonna just go to the DEO," Barry said. Kara nodded and again and he took off.

Barry got to her apartment and he collected his stuff. He was walking out and saw her birth stone over her door. Barry smiled to himself and went to the DEO.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, it was Kara's day off, which meant she had to go to the DEO. Only her, Alex, and J'onn, were there since it was early.

She saw Barry in his room, fast asleep covered in boxes of food. She couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. She tore her eyes away and shook her head.

Kara then smiled and removed all the cartons and containers.

She felt him stir and she giggled. "Ughh, what time is it?" Barry asked groggily.

"9:15," Kara answered. Barrys eyes went wide. He was asking the question to himself.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

Kara blushed. "Sorry about yesterday, I had some stuff to do," Barry lied.

"Yeah, I can see you were very busy," Kara said giggling.

He missed that. He missed her smile. He missed her personality. He missed calling her his the most.

"I get it though," Kara said.

Barry nodded and stood. Kara's mouth watered at the sight of his perfect abs.

Don't get her wrong, she missed more than his body. She missed having someone to talk to besides Winn or Alex. She didn't like sleeping without him. She missed the way he always cheered her up on the rare occasion she was sad.

Barry smirked. Kara cleared her throat and said, "What did you do last night?"

"Watched the office," Barry said changing into suit.

Kara gave a sad smile. She remembered the nights they would binge watch together and then fall asleep.

Barry examined her. She looked tired, like she stayed up all night.

"You okay?" Barry asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mon-El and I stayed up all night arguing," Kara asked.

"He said that he doesn't want me around you anymore," Kara continued. Barry nodded.

"Sorry?" Barry said confused.

Kara softly smiled. "We ended on him walking out saying that I had to choose," Kara said.

"Now I don't know what to do," Kara said, her eyes tearing up.

"Hey," Barry said putting his hands on her shoulders. "There's a way to avoid choosing," Barry said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Prove to Mon-El that your his. Show him that I-I mean nothing to you," Barry said. He always made sure to put Kara's happiness before his own.

"But you're my-my friend," Kara stuttered.

"I mean like as a love interest," Barry said removing his hands.

Kara only nodded sadly. She loved him. Deep down she knew she loved him. She just wasn't aware of it.

She thanked him and walked out. Barry sighed, he wanted her. He needed her.

An hour later Mon-El walled in. Kara flew over to him and captured him in a kiss.

Barry felt dead inside.

Alex jogged over to Barry's room and flung open the door.

"Please kiss her. Kiss her. I hate him. I can't stand him. He's rude and totally not right for Kara. We all hate him," Alex said.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Barry you and Kara are meant for each other. Not her and Mon-El. She loves you Barry," Alex reasoned.

Barry shook his head. "Barry, come on, you love her! You told me yourself Iris was a rebound. Breakup with her!," Alex shouted.

Kara heard all of this and flew over and dragged Alex away.

"I'm so sorry," Kara apologized.

While Kara was apologizing profusely to Barry, James called Superman to come and fix this.

Superman and Barry had met while Kara and Barry were dating. Superman had really liked Barry. He approved of him. He did not like Mon-El. He saw right through him.

Superman was there in minutes. He was immediately hugged by Kara. And Barry came out to shake his hand.

He asked Barry to speak privately so the went to the edge of the city.

"Alex has been informing me of what's going on," Clark said.

Barry sighed. "You have to do something, you and I both know Mon-El is not good for her. She changed her outfit as soon as you gave her the confidence to," Clark said.

He put a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Do it, Barry. If you don't, you'll regret it."

Barry knew he was right, so he and Clark ran and flew back to the DEO.

Kara was at the head of the conference table.

Barry walked over and kissed her passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few seconds, Kara began to respond. She ran her fingers through his hair. His arms were around her waist and hers around his neck.

Mon-El pushed Barry off of her.

"Hey, man that's my girlfriend!" Mon-El yelled.

He swung his fist but Barry ducked. Obviously.

"I understand you being mad at me, but she-she responded!" Barry said pointing at Kara.

Kara glared at him and he winked.

"Yeah, you responded. You responded," Mon-El said to Kara. "Kara, you said that you didn't have feelings for him."

"I lied. I'm sorry. I can't do this. I l-, I have feelings for Barry. I can't help it," Kara said honestly.

"What were you gonna say?" Mon-El asked.

Kara's face turned red. Barry pulled Kara in for a kiss. "I love you," Barry said.

Kara smiled brightly and said, "I love you."

"Mon-El I'm breaking up with you," Kara said lost in Barry's eyes.

"Kara!" Mon-El shouted.

"Huh?" Kara said looking at him.

"We're better for each other-" Mon-El started.

Clark scoffed. "No you're not. You will not date my cousin. I forbid it. There, there's anther reason to break up," Clark said.

Mon-El stormed out of the DEO.

Barry took Kara's hand and led her to his room.

Barry kissed her softly. "Kara Danvers, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes!" Kara said excitedly hugging him.

"We'll work out when I come here and when you can come over to my Earth," Barry said assuringly.

Kara nodded and pecked him on the lips.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so happy right now," Barry said laughing.

Kara giggled and said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Barry said.

They walked out and Barry announced,"Hey guys, I think we're going to take off early."

Kara turned a bright shade of red.

Barry then sped her off to her bedroom.


End file.
